The 'Just Friends'
by Drawn2Danger
Summary: Yugi and Yami have one of those rare, golden friendships that come along once in a lifetime. Their affection towards each other has people, including their friends, thinking that they may be in a relationship. Some people just don't understand their bond at all. - One-shot (possibly Two-shot)


Yugi Mutou, a 17-year-old high school student, grabbed his backpack off of the floor and clumsily threw it over his shoulder. He was in a hurry to find all of his things, seeing as how he had scattered them all over the place during the weekend, and now he was having trouble tracking them all down again. To make matters more troublesome, his ride was waiting for him in the parking lot, having honked the horn twice to announce his arrival.

Scanning the room quickly, yet thoroughly, he concluded that his shoes were not in the dining room. Mumbling a curse to himself, he darted to the front room of his house, hoping that he had flung them off in there after school. A trip around the room later, half of it done on his knee's in hopes of finding it under the couch, proved to be useless. Still no shoes.

Yugi gripped his hair in frustration as his mind ran a mile a minute, trying to remember the last time he had seen his black vans. In his room maybe? Nah, he had already checked there multiple times already, even having ripped his comforter off in the hopes that they may have been hiding under the parts of the duvet that touched the floor. What about the laundry room then? Oh wait, no, he'd made sure to look there as well when grabbing his black tank top from the top of the dryer. Maybe they were in the -

"Shit, Yugi!" another tricolor haired teen swore loudly from the doorway, making Yugi jump. "What the hell are you doing just standing there? I've been waiting for you for like two years," he waved his hand around in exasperation.

Yugi snorted as he looked at his best friends irritated expression, noticing how his garnet colored eyes looked drowsy with sleep. "You're so accurate in the mornings," he teased with a grin, walking past the other to the front door. "Now come help me, I can't find my vans. I swear, I've looked everywhere -"

"I have them."

"…for, wait, you do?"

Yami nodded slowly and hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his tight leather pants. "Yeah, you took 'em off in my car yesterday and left them. Been sitting on my backseat the whole time. Now come on." He slung his arm around Yugi's shoulders, walked them out the front door, and kicked it closed with his foot. He brought his face close to Yugi's hair and inhaled deeply. "You smell good, is that some new stuff?"

Yugi hummed. "I'm assuming you mean shampoo," he pinched a piece of his blonde fringe and brought it down to his eyesight. "I dunno, my mom may have switched the bottle or something. I didn't even notice, really."

"I like it," Yami slowly dropped his arm back to his side and walked around his 2001 navy Jeep Cherokee to climb into the drivers seat. He leaned over his chair to grab the vans as Yugi buckled himself in. "Here they are." He carelessly flung them down onto the floor.

"Gee, thanks," Yugi rolled his eyes sarcastically while flipping his shoes over in the right position with his feet.

"Anything for you babe." Yami slid on his aviators while simultaneously fiddling through his CD pack. "Shit, I think I left our mixed tape back at home," he muttered.

"Here, gimme it," Yugi motioned with his fingers. Without skipping a beat, the torn up green and black case was shoved into his awaiting hand. He skipped the front slots, knowing that Yami kept his favorite CD's in the back. It made no sense really, to have the CD's he hardly listened to in the front, and the one's he always pulled out in the back of the case. Yami was just complicated like that. Although, he was nice enough to let Yugi stash in own music in there as well.

"You want to stop for some coffee, or no?"

Yugi successfully found the CD he was looking for and shoved it into the player. He "Uh'd" as he pushed the arrow buttons, trying to find the right track number. "If we have time then stop, otherwise, don't bother with it."

Yami sighed. "Never mind then, we wouldn't want to - oh fucking come on! When did you sneak that CD in there?"

Yugi ignored the scowl that Yami was shooting him and kicked his feet up on the dashboard with a pleased smile on his face. The piano in the song filled up any remaining silence in the car, along with Yugi's singing. "You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain, too much love drives a man insane. You broke my will, but what a thrill…"

"You and your freaking 50's music. I swear -"

"Kiss me baby! Mmm feels good! Hold me baby!"

"Hey Yugi, if I love you like a lover should, does that mean I can pull over, and we can have wild animal sex in the back?" Yami asked, glancing at his friend with a half smile. "Look I even got cuffs to make it kinky," he took his right hand off the steering wheel to show off the single handcuff that he wore as a bracelet.

Yugi laughed and reached over to nibble Yami's earlobe. "Not now, later."

"Damn," Yami snapped in fake anger. "I was hoping to get rid of my morning wood too."

"Just imagine Anzu covered in whipped cream. Naked."

"Ew! I want to have a deflated dick, not be mentally scarred for life!" Yami pouted.

Yugi shook his head in amusement, simply content to listen to his music for the rest of the ride. Once they reached school he immediately took his CD and hid it inside the car, knowing Yami would probably try to get rid of it later. With his precious 50's tape safe and sound, he grabbed his bag and followed Yami towards the school building.

A lot of people were hanging out in the front, sitting on the stairs, or simply huddled in groups on the sidewalk, talking to their friends about what they did over the weekend. A quick scan around the yard showed that their own group of friends were outside as well, seeing as the weather was still tolerable to be out in it. Usually they grouped around Yami's locker until it was time for class, but it seemed someone had convinced Bakura to stay out today.

"Look at the bastard," Yami inclined his head to said albino, who was pretty much glaring at nothing in particular. "Probably just fretting over getting a sunburn or something. Heh."

Yugi flicked him on the neck. "Sunburns hurt like a bitch. Not that you'd know, you freaking sun kissed… person!"

"A person?" Yami gasped. "This whole time I thought I was some kind of alien porcupine! Way to extinct my species, Yugi!"

"Did Yami just say something about a concubine?" Marik asked excitedly, widening his lilac colored eyes. Everyone rolled their eyes at the crazy 18-year-old.

"No… but I just had a Buddy the elf experience," the tricolor haired teen dragged his lip down with his finger. "He was a human, not an elf…"

"Aw, poor baby," Yugi placed his hands on the side of Yami's face, standing on his tippy-toes to place a kiss on his forehead. "Now you have no idea what your purpose in life is."

"You two are such geeks," Bakura snorted, leaning away from the tree he had been resting against.

"No they're not!" Ryou defended from beside him. His white hair flicked past Bakura's nose, making him sneeze. "Oh, bless you!"

"Yeah," Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's middle, pulling him close to his front. He rested his chin on Yugi's shoulder so that he could see. "We're just so awesome, and your so not, so you try to make yourself think that we're the nerdy ones to make yourself feel better."

"Well at least I don't act like a gay guy," he indicated to their position with a nod of his head.

Yami had a content look on his face. "What can I say, I care about this boy." Seemingly, to prove his point, he leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "Oh, and we're not gay, we just have a bromance. Duh."

"Sabotage!" Marik interrupted loudly before clapping Yugi in the crotch. The smaller teen immediately sunk down into Yami's arms as he placed his hands over his groin, letting out a painful groan.

"Marik!" Ryou screeched, internally wincing from past memories of the same experience happening to him. He shook his head in sympathy.

"Fuuuuck!" Yugi wheezed, feeling himself falling to the ground as Yami let him go, too busy in having a laugh attack to hold on to him anymore.

"Y-You," he laughed again, face turning red from lack of air, "Oh shit, that was great!"

Bakura wiggled his legs. "Ugh, I felt that too."

"Same here!" Yami managed to say through his laughter.

Yugi growled and pounced, wrapping his arms around Yami's leather pants to take him down. They tumbled in a heap near the tree Bakura had been leaning on, continuing to mock fight with each other while their three friends simply watched in amusement.

"Joey's gonna be pissed that he missed this," Bakura commented, letting a smirk show as Yugi shoved some dry leaves down Yami's tank top.

"Seto too," Ryou nodded. "He loves it when Yami makes a fool of himself."

They continued to watch for a few more seconds before the bell rang, alerting them that they needed to get inside. Yugi and Yami helped each other off the ground, shoving each other playfully to outdo the other. They let Ryou brush away anything that managed to cling to their clothes, before racing each other into the building.

Bakura watched them go and clicked his tongue. "They are so gay," he shook his head, his tone indicating no discrimination what-so-ever. He was simply stating an opinion based on his observations.

"You think so?" Marik asked, honestly curious. He knew that Yugi and Yami fooled around with each other, and touched each other all the time, but never really thought anything of it. The two had known each other since kindergarten, and were each others only friends until high school when they met him and the others. It just seemed kind of natural that they got along so well.

"I think so," Bakura shrugged. "They share food all the time, are constantly around the other. Hell, I've caught them multiple times sleeping in the same bed with their arms wrapped around each other."

"So?" Ryou questioned.

Bakura scowled. "So, we don't do that kind of shit."

"I eat from your plate all the time," Marik said.

"Yeah, but we don't alternate eating the same piece of food until it's gone! And then there's the fact that Yami wears leather pants, and Yugi, well, what can I say."

"Let's not make assumptions here," Ryou said reasonably. "If we seriously sit with them and ask them if they're gay for each other, then that will just make them self conscious around the other, and they'll stop being so… them. You know? And if they are gay, then no biggie, right?"

"I like gay people!" Marik exclaimed.

Bakura sighed, pushing a piece of his hair away from his face. "Fine. We won't ask them if they're homosexuals."

"Good, now let's get to class."

* * *

A/N - I may make this a two-shot but I don't know. Depends if you guys like it or not. Anyways, thanks for reading! Ja!  
Song: Great Balls of Fire by Dennis Quaid and Jerry Lee Lewis


End file.
